


Deans neighbor

by Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean - Freeform, I'll add tags later maybe, OC, Other, Sam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 13:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11898843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester/pseuds/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester
Summary: Dean has seen his neighbor but hasn't talked with her till the get stuck in an elevator.....again. What will happen?





	1. Chapter 1

Dean lived in an apartment that wasn't very fancy. It was on the 5th floor. He waited for the elevator to open. It was 6:30 and he was headed to his apartment after work. A female walked up as she waited beside him. He recognized her as she lived on the same floor. She flashed a smile at him as the elevator doors opened. She walked in and leaned against the wall before deciding to take the annoying heels off. Dean chuckled at the gesture. "Long day?" She shook her head. "Yeah, that's an understatement." She smilied at him. "Hi I'm Rebecca!" He smilied. "I'm dean." She smilied and all of the sudden the elevator slammed to a stop. Dean lost his balance and fell on top of her. "Sorry." "No you're fine. " she said as she looked into his beautiful green eyes. "Wow." "What?" "Why are your eyes so green?" "I'm not sure?" She chuckled then pulled herself out from under him. She then looked to the elevator as it was on floor 3. She then hit the door open button. "That's not going to work..." the elevator opened. "Yeah it will but the elevator isn't moving..." dean walked out with her as she headed for the stairs. She walked up the levels before getting to the fifth floor and headed for her door. "See you around dean!" She smilied as she opened it and walked in.


	2. Chapter 2

(One month later.) Rebecca walked out in a black dress, it hugged her body just right. Her hair was pinned behind her and she had a small clutch with her and a computer bag. She had a pair of stilettos in her hand. Dean walked with his little brother Sam. They all ended up at the elevator. "Hey Rebecca!" "Hi dean!" The elevator opened. They walked in. "Where you headed?" Dean asked as he looked her up and down. "Uh... club to do some undercover work, I'm an FBI agent and well Im the only girl you can walk in heals." She smiled as she looked at her bare feet. "Uh huh.." she smiled a little but the elevator slammed into the wall. They all grunted as they were thrown on the wall. "No! I can't be late come on!" She slammed her hand on the door. Her phone rang. She answered it. "Hang on in putting it on speaker phone." A riff voice came across. "We need you to hack the system." "Yes sir sorry I'm in an elevator and it just crashed." "That's fine you won't have to be at the club tonight." She pulled the laptop out and started to type up and hacked the system. "There you go!" They hung up. Some how they ended up all kissing.


End file.
